What If?
by Brandy Mercer
Summary: What if Jack was alive when the brothers where interrogated by the police? What would he have said or done? This is what I think he would have said and done. R&R PLZ


What If?

By: Sarah Mercer

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Four Brothers. I wish I did but I don't so don't sue my poor ass!

Summary: What if Jack was alive when the brothers where interrogated by the police? What would he have said or done? This is what I think he would have said and done. R&R PLZ

Jack laughed straight in the cops faces. It surprised the living shit out of him that they weren't hitting him a lot or very hard, but that was probably because he had been shot up. Luckily he was alive and well. He had been shot in the shoulder once and legs twice.

"Now, tell us, where were you when Sweets was killed?" cop # 1 asked.

"Why should I? Its none of your business where I was." Jack said.

Cop # 2 didn't think that was so funny. He backed handed Jack.

"Ow! Man, don't you know that fuckin' hurts?! Damn!" Jack said while rubbing the place the cop had hit him with his good hand.

"How about this; You tell us which one of you asshole's killed Sweets and we'll let you go, unless you killed him."

"If I killed him why do you think I would tell you, I killed him if I did, huh? Answer me that." Jack said with a smirk.

The cop didn't think this was so funny either. He backhanded Jack again.

"Ah! Damn! Damn, you motherfucker! That hurt like a bitch!" Jack yelled at the cop.

"Tell us where you were you bastard!" Cop # 1 said pissed.

"You don't want to know where I was, man."

"Oh really?" Cop # 2 asked.

"Yeah, really."

"Well, how about you tell us where you where and let us decide, okay?" Cop # 1 asked.

"Fine, you really want to know?" Jack asked making sure.

"Yes! We want to know you asshole!" Cop # 2 asked.

"Alright, but I warned you. You see, I was fucking you hot ass daughter." Jack said with a smirk.

Cop # 1 backhanded Jack and Cop # 2 did the same after him.

"Ow! I told you, you didn't want to know!" Jack said with a smirk and a laugh.

"Look, you bastard-" Cop # 2 started but Jack cut him off.

"You're right! I am a bastard!" Jack said with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up you asshole!" Cop # 1 said before backhanding Jack again.

"Damn, you like it rough, huh?" Jack asked laughing.

Both Cops backhanded Jack.

Jack was laughing at the Cops. Finally the Cops had enough of Jack's shit. Cop # 2 pushed Jack out of the room.

"Hey! I just got out of the hospital you fuckers!" Jack yelled. Jack hobbled to where Jerry, Angel, Camille and Sofi where.

"Hey, Jack you okay, man?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Where's Bobby?"

"Be on the street without that badge, I'll smack that smirk off you face." Bobby said coming into the room where everybody else was.

"Bobby, I thought I told you not to let Jerry get hurt." Camille said.

"He breathen' ain't he?" Bobby asked Camille. "You okay Jer?"

"Yeah."

"Angel?"

"I'm good."

"Jack?"

"Yeah, I'm good, man."

"Let me get my stuff!" Bobby yelled to the cop behind the counter.

"You said something didn't you Jerry?" Angel asked.

"Man, why do you-" Jerry started, but Bobby cut him off.

"I did."

"What did you say?" Angel asked.

"I told him I was banging his wife."

Jerry laughed and shook his head. "Me too."

Angel laughed and nodded his head.

Jack laughed, but didn't nod his head.

"Aw, let me guess. You told them you were banging their sons, Jackie."

"No, you fucker. I told him I was fucking his hot ass daughter." Jack said with a laugh.

All four brothers laughed as they got their stuff. All four of them walked out, standing as tall as they had before, if not taller. They had taken care of the people who had killed their mother and they had managed to keep the rest of their family together. They did come home to bury their mom. And they came home to bury her killers. And they did and not at the cost of one of their lives. Together they stand as tall and proud as they did before if not taller and prouder.

A/N: I always wondered what Jack would have said to the cops if he had gotten interrogated too. Well, this is what I came up with. Please review!


End file.
